Electronic devices now have voice recognition functionality that can provide a variety of features in response to spoken commands. The benefits of such functionality are many. In addition, some devices now provide a digital persona who can respond to user commands or questions in a natural, conversational way. As a result, users are becoming more comfortable interacting with their devices with voice and speech, and accomplishing user tasks with speech is becoming more widespread.
Still, there are some scenarios where voice command technology falters. There remains room for improvement.